


The Bet

by shnuffeluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: It's no secret to anyone that Ellie and Nick are dancing around each other. It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this much, but I got the idea and now it won't leave. So...enjoy?

Everyone knew it was going to happen. From the interns in the evidence garage to Vance up in the director's office, everyone knew that Ellie and Nick were going to get together. It was just a matter of when. And that's where the betting pool came in. It started after Abby mentioned that the two were going undercover and everyone began placing bets as to when they'd confess.

Most people were automatically out of it, because the two didn't make a move on each other at all until after Abby had left. Abby still kept tabs on everyone, but she had officially withdrawn from the betting pool at that time. Gibbs refused to make a bet, saying it was going to happen when it was going to happen. Cynthia, Vance's secretary, placed a bet, and everyone was surprised until Gibbs fed to the rumor mill that it was placed for Vance. He couldn't officially participate, so he was participating by proxy.

The weeks wore on, and everyone was getting impatient. There were only a few people left, among them McGee, Kasie, and Palmer. Kasie swore it would be another two years before they did anything. Palmer would say they wouldn't wait as long as Tony and Ziva had, and it would take another six months. But then they took care of that baby. And people were joining the betting pool again madly, all giving their own opinions on when they'd confess. Everyone waited with bated breath. And, fourteen weeks and five days later, the betting pool was laid to rest, three hours after lunch. Nick kissed Ellie on the cheek before he left to do Gibbs' bidding, and word spread quickly around the office.

McGee could be seen walking down the halls with a smile later, five hundred dollars richer.


End file.
